Trapped
by cag45
Summary: I am once again exploring the difficult relationship between Adam and Daniel as one brother tries to find his way to manhood, the other brother struggling to come to terms with the fact that his little brother is growing into a man. Hurt, comfort and angst, mixed with a little humor abound. I do not own any rights to Seven Brides for Seven Brothers and submit this simply for fun.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sunday morning breakfast had been pleasant. Everyone except for Brian had sat down together and enjoyed a fine morning meal. Brian had left early Saturday morning to check the stock. Morning chores were taken care of now and the family had scattered about the ranch, each doing their own thing. Evan and Ford were out front with Guthrie, working on their little brothers' soccer skills. Daniel had retired to his bedroom, likely working on music. Hannah, Adam and Crane were sitting at the dining room table, having finished clearing the table and doing the dishes, she was thumbing through the Sunday paper and clipping coupons. Adam and Crane were once again looking through bills and figuring the books, hoping to find themselves in the black for the month. Crane let out a satisfied sigh, seeing their bottom line was finally looking a little better. There of course, was a host of medical bills piled in front of Adam, but in spite of knowing that they'd be possibly years paying it all off, the ranch was making money...finally.

"This feels good, doesn't it? I mean, we aren't in danger of getting rich anytime soon, but it's reassuring to be able to pay all the bills for the month, huh big brother?" Crane stated, directing his question at Adam.

"Yeah, I'll take it." Adam replied, not sounding too excited though. Adam always bore the extra weight for the family when it came to paying the bills. He had learned a long time ago that even when things appeared to be going smoothly, bad things tended to happen. That fact often tainted his mind and always kept him from getting too enthusiastic about their bottom line.

"I've found some pretty good deals in the paper. With these coupons, I think we'll be ok this month." Hannah said as she smiled, looking up from the paper.

About that same time, Brian entered the kitchen from the mudroom.

"Hey there stranger." Adam directed the comment to Brian.

"Hey yourself." Brian replied, sitting his cowboy hat down on the table as he walked past them, heading for the coffee pot.

"How's things looking up there?" Crane inquired.

"Not good." Brian replied as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Figured as much, things were going good there for about five minutes." Adam replied, resigning himself to hear the bad news...whatever it may be.

"We have a break in the fence, looks like we're down about thirty head." Brian replied.

"Where?" Crane asked, deliberately slamming his empty mug onto the table.

"Up near Table Mountain, near the edge of our property line where it meets with the National Forest." Brian replied grimly, taking a seat to Adam's right.

"Great. I guess it had to be there where all that thick brush grows." Adam sighed.

"You got it partner. We likely got a bunch of 'em tangled up in all that mess, too. We're gonna have to go gather them up right away." Brian said.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna take the boys out of school. You think the three of us along with Daniel can get the job done?" Adam asked.

"Oh, yeah. It might take a few days, though. We'd best pack up some camping gear." Brian answered.

Adam thought for a minute then got up and stepped toward the living room. "Hey Danny?" He called out, knowing the kid was upstairs.

"Yeah?" Daniel answered, stepping out of his room and looking downstairs over the banister.

"What's your plans this week, outside of the ranch?" Adam asked. He was trying to be considerate of his little brothers' hectic schedule. The kid had had a tough year and he and Adam had been on opposite sides of the fence a lot lately, when it came to ranch duties. Adam had resigned himself to the fact that Daniel was determined to pursue a career in the music industry. As much as the idea made Adam cringe, he had come to accept it and now was trying his best to be considerate of Daniel. He didn't want to argue with him right now. Besides, he was still a little puny. He'd been in the hospital more than once in the last year and his health was still a concern for Adam and the whole family for that matter.

"I have a gig at the Timber Tavern Friday and Saturday night this week, why?" Daniel asked.

"What about practice? That's Wednesday night, right?" Adam continued his line of questioning.

Crane couldn't help but smile. He could see that Adam was trying to consider their little brothers' feelings. He was for once, trying to meet the kid halfway, at least. Now Crane hoped that Daniel would catch that and behave in a similar manner toward's their eldest brother.

"Nah, we ain't practicing Wednesday. Coupla the guys have other things going all week." Daniel replied, descending the stairs and stepping into the living room.

"What's up?" He asked again.

Adam filled him in on the dilemna with the stock then continued his line of questioning.

"You feelin' up to going up for a few days and helping the three of us round them up and get that fence mended?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, no problem. Evan and Ford's not going?" Daniel questioned.

"Nah, I don't wanna take 'em outta school." Adam replied, studying his little brother. He didn't seem to hold any reservations towards the idea. Adam breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Ok, so we gonna go today?" Daniel questioned.

"Sooner the better." Brian offered.

"Yeah, I guess we'll get packed up. We should be able to get there before night fall if we leave by noon." Adam replied.

"Sounds good to me." Daniel replied, joining the rest of them in the kitchen, playfully tapping Crane on top of the head as he walked past him. Crane playfully swiped at the kids back but missed him as he walked by.

"I'll start making some sandwiches for the ride up and pack supplies for campfire cooking." Hannah offered.

"Thanks girl." Adam replied as he stepped over to his wife and gave her a big, enthusiastic hug. "Don't know what I'd do with out 'cha." He said softly.

"I'd prefer you not try to find out!" She replied, laughing.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The brothers had an uneventful ride up to their destination. The day was sunny and cool. There was no breeze yet, but Adam had checked the weather forcast before leaving home and noted that they would have some wind and rain coming in Monday evening. He felt an urgency to get as much accomplished as possible, not wanting he and his brothers to be caught out in the rain. They sure didn't need any more illnesses to worry about.

The family had had more than it's fair shair of illness this past year, not to mention injuries. Adam shuddered as he remembered Daniel's narrow escape from the truck collapsing on him, escaping Watkin's barn fire, not to mention what he'd endured after being injured in the mine collapse.

Adam had found himself worrying constantly about him while at the same time, trying desperately to ease up and not hover over him as though he were a child. Adam had been forced to face the grim reality on more than one occasion that Daniel might not even see is nineteenth birthday.

The thought still made him shudder now. That birthday would be coming up in less than a week and Adam had resolved himself to start treating the boy as an adult. After all, he had a really good head on his shoulders. He was strong, capable, smart and most of all reliable. He had come away from each tragedy with a seemingly strong resolve to learn from his mistakes.

His efforts to mature had not gone unnoticed where Adam was concerned either. He could see how hard the young man was trying to grow up and really appreciated his efforts. If he could just stop seeing that eight year old boy devastated and guilt ridden after their parents were killed. He didn't know if he would ever be able to get over feeling the need to protect him...to protect all of them.

"This is about the best place we're gonna find to camp Adam." We can patch up this old corral and use it to hold the strays as we round them up, Brian said as he motioned toward the small corral the brothers' had put together a few years back, for just the same kind of occasion as this.

"I think you're right Brian." Adam offered. "Alright guys, let's make camp before it gets dark." He continued.

They made quick work of patching the corral and setting up the campsite. It took less than two hours to have everything in place. They gathered wood and started a campfire. Brian heated up some stew Hannah had packed. It was leftovers from Saturday nights supper, but they were glad to have it, as none of the brothers were especially fond of Brian's cooking.

"How 'bout it Dan'l? A little mood music before we turn in? Brian asked. "I've got my harmonica."

"Sure Bri. I'll play a few." Daniel agreed.

The mood was light and each brother was enjoying their time together. Daniel played guitar while he and Crane sang and Brian accompanied them on his harmonica. They were delighted in the fact that they were able to even get a tune out of big brother Adam. After about an hour, they all decided to turn in. Adam and Brian bedding down in one tent, Daniel and Crane bedding down in the other one.

Adam woke up at dawn on Monday. It took him a moment to realize that he was not in his warm bed and that his beautiful wife was not lying next to him. He decided to wake the others up and get a move on, hoping to beat the rain showers that were forecast.

After rousing everyone and having coffee and breakfast Adam announced, "Ok, I think we should split into two groups, Brian you and Crane head south and Daniel and me will head north. That suit everybody?"

They all shook their head in agreement.

It was around two in the afternoon when the brothers met up again. Between them, they had only found six head. Brian had at first figured that the cattle would have gotten tangled up in the thick brush and would be easy to find. Now he thought that they must have been out longer than he'd first believed.

"Crane, they are scattered out way more than I would have guessed. We've gotta pick up the pace or it'll take us a week or better to find 'em all." Brian said with disgust.

"Yeah, I would've thought we would have found more of 'em by now. We've covered several miles between the four of us. We may not get 'em all back at all." Crane replied.

"We have to find them all. We can't afford not to Crane!" Brian replied. "Let's head back to camp and see if the other guys are there. We need a new plan." He continued.

Adam and Daniel had ridden back to camp in near silence. Both were deep in thought about what to do. They were disheartened to realize that the cattle had been so hard to locate. They made it back to camp about five minutes before Brian and Crane showed up. They all quickly grabbed a bite and discussed their options.

"Well, the rain will be moving in by dark I figure," Adam announced as he looked up at the darkening sky. Then he continued, "We'd better split up so we can cover more ground. Brian, why don't you head north, Crane you go south, Daniel and me will go east into the National Forest."

"What? We should all four split up Adam!" Daniel replied, already sounding defensive.

Here we go again.

Crane thought to himself.

"Danny, I don't wanna argue. I told you the plan, just stick to it, huh?" Adam replied.

"No! That's stupid Adam. Why is it you trust Brian and Crane to go it alone, but not me?" Daniel shouted.

"Oh, so now I'm stupid?" Adam snapped defensively.

"Come on guys. Let's not start this crap. We don't have time for it." Brian retorted in disgust. He was in no mood for more bickering between these two.

"Daniel, I have a valid reason for not splitting up with ya, so just cool it, ok?" Adam shot back.

"Oh? And what reason is that?" Daniel said as he stared his oldest brother down, accusingly.

"Dammit boy! You're not a hundred percent yet. I'm just looking out for you!" Adam spat out, a little more harshly than he intended.

"That's bullshit Adam. If you thought that, why would you ask me to come out here at all?" Daniel argued.

"Daniel, come on. Calm down!" Crane cried out in desperation. Once again, he could see both sides and it stuck him right in the middle of it...once again.

"No, why didn't you just bring Evan instead? If I'm so feeble Adam, what good am I gonna do you?" Daniel said, still staring Adam down.

"Look, Danny...I just" Adam began but Daniel cut off his words.

"My name is _Daniel_! It's not Danny, not kid and not _boy_!" Daniel spat out, sounding more disrespectful than he had intended.

"Look, fellas. This isn't gettin' us anywhere. We're trying to save time, _remember?"_ Brian said, clearly exasperated.

"Ok, ok fine! Daniel, you and me will split up. There...you happy now?" Adam relented.

"Yep." Daniel said with a sense of satisfaction. It was rare that Adam allowed him to actually _win_ an arguement.

"Ok, if anybody has any trouble, fire two shots in the air." Adam announced, mounting his horse. He didn't know why he was making such a big deal of it anyway. Daniel had been doing this his whole young life. There truly was no good reason, save Adam's overprotective nature, for him not to split up with his brothers.

"I'm gonna head east, into the National Forest, Daniel you stay to the west, on our property line. Everybody be back at camp by darkfall, Agreed?"

"Yep," Daniel again replied in growing satisfaction. Adam couldn't help but shake his head at the boy...strike that...the _man!_ He thought to himself, both disgusted and proud at the same time. The others shook their heads in agreement too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

It had been about two hours since the brothers split up. Daniel had stayed to the west of the National Forest but the brush was still incredibly thick and he hadn't managed to find any strays at all. He was exasperated and worn out. His body was still not completely cooperating with him. The fact was, he did still tire much easier than he was accustomed. He had to admit that he'd always enjoyed a high level of energy, but right now, he found himself completely drained. He wasn't about to admit, even to himself, however that Adam had been right. Tired or not, he was just as capable of hunting down strays as any of his brothers.

He was deep in his thoughts when he heard it. He had no more than realized that the rattling noise that broke through his thoughts was the sound of a rattlesnake when Rebel suddenly bucked, standing up on his hind legs and effectively throwing Daniel off his back. Rebel came down hard, luckily not stomping his recently vacated rider and ran off through the brush and disappeared.

Shit! That's just great! Daniel thought as he scrambled away from the snake then hauled himself up off the ground. He made sure to quickly put plenty of distance between himself and the rattler. "Rebel!" He called after his usually trusty steed, but soon realized that the horse had no intention of returning any time soon.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Daniel cursed his rotten luck aloud. _Why me? _He thought to himself, completely exasperated as he kicked at the earth beneath him. He began to walk back towards camp, any thought of hunting down stray cows now abandoned. He figured Rebel would settle down and instinctively head back to their campsite.

He had walked about a half mile through the dense wooded area and finally made it out into a less dense, area. He had been watching...and listening for snakes but had surmized that the chances of him running across another one would be low. He picked up a little speed as the sky darkened above him. He didn't want to get caught away from camp after dark in the rain.

He estimated that he was still about three miles away from the campsite and he was trying to make tracks fast. His right leg came down deliberately and he heard the snapping sound at the same time he felt the pain shoot through his body.

"Ahhh!" Daniel screamed out in pain and his body fell to the ground with a hard thud. Daniel immediately looked down toward the source of his pain and saw that his lower leg had been caught in a steel bear trap. His right pants leg was already stained crimson and the stain continued to grow as Daniel's mind tried desperately to make sense of what had happened. Sweat quickly broke out over his brow and he couldn't help but yell out in pain again. Hoping desperately that someone...anyone would hear his cries.

Damned poachers! He thought to himself, then, looking helplessly up at the graying sky he shouted "Really? Are you kidding me?" directing his question to God in Heaven.

He was in pain and disbelief. How could anybody's luck be this bad? It made no sense. He wracked his brain trying to figure out what he may have done wrong. His own carelessness had played into the injuries he had sustained in the past.

He had a tendency to act before he thought and those acts had put him in some precarious predicaments. This time though, he couldn't think of anything other than dumb luck to blame his current predicament on. _Isn't this like lightning striking in the same place twice?_ He thought to himself as he considered the circumstances that had landed him in his current plight. The rattlesnake, Rebel throwing him and running off, stepping in a bear trap. Odds were heavily against having all of those things happen to one person in a matter of minutes.

Daniel tried desperately to sit up. He wanted to try to free himself from the steely grip that had hold of his leg. Every move of his body though, was causing him dizzying and nauseating pain. He was all too aware that he was about to black out. He laid back down on his back, trying to find any amount of relief from his pain but nothing seemed to help.

His head was spinning and he gritted his teeth, trying to will himself not to hurl. The nausea was growing and his head began to throb with the throbbing of his his leg. Everything started to swirl around him and darkness finally enveloped him.

Drops of cold wetness hitting his face roused Daniel back into a full consciousness. He wasn't sure how long he had laid there, but instinct told him it was only a few minutes. There was suddenly a flash in the sky and the crash of thunder reverberated through his body. Those first few cold raindrops that had brought him into his current consciousness was followed by the Heavens opening up and the rain began to pour down. _Ah hell! Just perfect._ Daniel thought to himself as the rain came down, soaking him quickly. _Of course. Let's just make sure that if ol' Daniel doesn't bleed to death, he catches his death of pneumonia!_ He thought sarcastically to himself. "It just ain't my year huh?" He again yelled out, toward the Heavens.

Daniel willed himself again to try and sit up. His shaking hands reached out for the lever on the side of the trap, trying desperately to release it hoping he could gain his freedom. He knew it was unlikely to release it by himself. He had seen demonstrations and it usually took at least two men to release this kind of trap. The rain was pouring and made the task seem even harder. The rain was so cold and his fingers were shaky from the pain and now the cold setting into his body. He knew he would be in trouble if he passed out again.

If only he had his rifle he could send out a couple of shots and his brothers could find him...but that was a useless thought. Rebel had effectively carried off everything that would have been of use to Daniel now. His rain gear, his canteen, his rifle. He was in effect, helpless...unless he could somehow release this latch, he thought as he reached the lever with his right hand. When he brought his left hand around to meet his right, in effect trying to spring the lever, the rusty lever broke off in his hand.

_"Dammit to Hell!"_ He yelled out in desperate aggravation. "Why me Lord? What have I done to piss you off so bad?" He screamed again toward Heaven. He couldn't help but cynically think that God had a sick sense of humor.

He suddenly felt like a child again. The pain was unbearable. He hurt all over and he just wanted a big brother...any big brother to ride up and save him. "Adam!" He yelled in desperation. "Crane?" He continued. He tried to catch his breath and pulled his cowboy hat off his head, dumping the water off that was running off it in small rivers then setting it back on his head. His hair was soaking wet along with his clothes and his body had started trembling even harder with the cold wetness and the pain. "Brian!" He yelled again in sheer desparation. He listened. Other than the noise of the thunderstorm, he could hear nothing. They were too far away from him. He was helpless...

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four

Hannah was staying busy in the house. She had already done six loads of laundry and she knew instinctively that she should check the boys' bedrooms for any dirty laundry that may not have made it to the laundry room.

The younger ones were still not completely compliant with the rules of the house. It seemed to her that since she had taken over the housekeeping that they were growing into the habit of assuming that she would pick up after them. She didn't really mind of course, but it ticked Adam off when he became aware of it.

He lectured them time and again, usually assigning them extra chores inside the house when they got lazy.

Hannah had just checked over Ford's and Evan's room and found several pair of dirty socks underneath their beds, as well as some underwear and even a pair of Ford's jeans. She patiently gathered them all up and took them to the laundry room.

She stepped into Crane's and Daniel's bedroom and was pleased to see that there were no dirty clothes scattered about. They were older, they knew better. She noticed one of Daniel's jackets on the floor next to the desk so she picked it up. It didn't seem to be dirty, so she went to hang it on the back of the chair under the desk, when she did, a crumpled piece of paper fell to the floor.

She figured it was song lyrics or music. She knew that Daniel had a tendancy to write lyrics down on anything he could find handy when inspiration hit him. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened up the crumpled paper...It appeared to be a letter. She knew she shouldn't read it, but it was addressed to Adam. She couldn't help herself and she read the words quietly.

Dear Adam,

I'm already sorry for the fight we just had. I guess I'll be apoligizing for it later, but I just don't understand why you can never see my side of things. I have done everything you've ever asked of me. I finished high school. My grades were pretty good. I took automechanics in votech like you asked. I repair everything around here as best I can. I do my chores, help with the ranch in any way that I can. I feel like you don't want me to succeed in life. You know how much music means to me. You raised me and I appreciate it. I call you Dad because that's how I regard you...As MY dad. I know you don't really mind it, we are just teasing when we argue about it, but, I just wonder sometimes whether or not you can remember when you were a teenager. Our father always treated you with respect. Sure, we all called you Junior, but dad encouraged you to grow up and be a man. Now that's what I'm trying to do and you just act like it pisses you off so bad. I know I screw up sometimes, but you and Brian did too. Do you think I can't remember the trouble you guys got into? I was there. You weren't perfect. Why do you expect so much more out of me than Mom and Dad expected out of you? You make me feel guilty because I want something different out of life. You constantly reminded us when we were growing up to do our best. Make good grades so that we could be whatever we wanted to be. I guess I just don't understand why you would tell us that when it's obvious that all you really want is for us to stay here...on this ranch. Isn't that the truth of it? You don't want us to go out and succeed in life. You want us all to stay here with you and be ranchers. It's really all you've ever wanted isn't it? I dare you to tell me I'm wrong. I love you Adam and all I ever want to do is to please you. But I'm beginning to realize that the only way I can do that is to give up on what I want and just live the life that you want me to live...only that's not really living, is it? If I'm wrong, then I'm sorry for this letter too. But I wish you would take the time to think about what I've said and then talk to me...man to man. I respect you and love you more than you can ever know, I just don't know what to do to please you anymore. But Adam, you have to let me grow up. I'm not going to be a child forever.

Love,

Daniel

Hannah gulped back a sob. She knew she had invaded the boys' privacy. He obviously had never given Adam the letter. She knew he'd never come close to saying these words to Adam. If he had, she would know about it.

She noticed a couple of stains on the letter that smudged the ink a little and knew that Daniel had actually been crying when he wrote it. Hannah ached to have him here so that she could comfort him. She wished that he could somehow find a way to actually say these things to her husband. He had hit the nail on the head with a lot of his words, she thought. He had it partly wrong, though, too.

She knew in Adam's heart that he wanted all of his brothers to do whatever they wanted. Fear was what actually drove Adam to fight with Daniel about the music career. Adam knew that he wouldn't be able to protect him once he got out into the world and he had been protecting them all for so long, it was just a part of him.

Adam didn't have the maturity himself yet that comes with age. Most parents are much older than twenty eight when they say good bye to their children as they send them out into the world. Adam just didn't know how to do that yet. He hadn't really had to.

Other than Crane going to college, he had no expeirence with how to let it happen. She wished Daniel and the younger ones for that matter, could understand that Adam just loved them so much he couldn't help feeling the need to protect them. Always and no matter what the cost.

He was a good man and they were truly blessed to have him she thought, though, Daniel's words had told her that he did realize and that about Adam...and that he appreciated it too.

She decided that she wouldn't say anything to Adam about the letter, but she may bring it up to Daniel if she got the chance. Maybe she could encourage him to talk things out with Adam.

As she folded the letter and stuck it back into the jacket pocket, Hannah's thoughts shifted to Adam. She hoped he was safe and warm. Hoped too that he was getting along with his brothers. She prayed silently that God would watch over and protect them all.

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Darkness had enveloped the campsite. Adam, Brian and Crane had tied up the horses and were now huddled in the tent Adam and Brian had slept in the night before.

"Where could he be?" Crane said worriedly. Daniel hadn't returned to camp by dark as they had all planned. Adam had managed to find five head of strays, Brian found six and Crane had brought back three. They had managed to get them all gathered up in the makeshift corral, but Daniel had not yet returned and they were all getting pretty worried.

"It's been dark for an hour, Adam." Crane turned to Adam as he spoke.

"I know." Adam winced as he answered Crane. He was scared and the others could see that written plainly on his face.

"Come on, he probably stopped and started fiddling with that damned guitar and just lost track of time. He just don't think sometimes. He probably realized he messed up and now he's hunting them in the dark, not wanting to come back and face us empty handed." Brian offered.

"Nah, that's not it. He left his guitar in our tent" Crane explained then added. "He didn't want to chance getting caught in the rain and it getting wet."

That's when the three brothers heard the horse enter the campsite. The snorting sound he made clearly came from the front of the tent. Adam knew it had to be Rebel, because all their horses were tied up behind the tents. He quickly donned his rain gear and opened the flap, stepping out intending to give his kid brother a peice of his mind for worrying them.

It was Rebel alright. But, Daniel wasn't anywhere to be found. Adam shined his flashlight around the horse, seeing no one. He quickly inspected the horse just as his brothers stepped out of the tent.

"Daniel!" Adam shouted. He looked around franically for any sign of the boy, then turned to his brothers and spoke gravely. "Something's, not right. Look." He said, pointing at Daniel's horse. His bedroll along with his heavy coat and rain gear were rolled up together and hanging conspicuously on the horses' side. His rifle still in it's holster. All the things that Daniel would need if he were stuck out in this weather in the dark was still here with his horse. So where could Daniel be?

Adam knew instinctively that the horse must have thrown him. He must be hurt, maybe even unconscious. He could think of no other reason for things to be as they were.

"We gotta go look for him. Saddle up guys and make sure your batteries are good in your flashlights. Visibility is gonna be bad out there." Adam said in an authoritative tone that made Brian and Crane realize there would be no further discussion. Adam was on a mission to find their little brother.

"Let's get to it." Brian said in agreement. The brothers all lit out together in the cold, rain and darkness. They knew the general area that Daniel had been assigned to search and they didn't feel the need to split up. They figured they would find him pretty easily.

"Alright now. Keep your eyes peeled. He's not gonna be easy to spot if he's on the ground. He had on a dark green shirt and a denim jacket so that's not gonna help us spot him." Adam explained. "

"Let's just hope he's awake so he will hear us...and so that we can hear him." Crane offered, a shiver running down his spine. He hated to think about it, but the kid could be hurt...or worse...He shook that notion off as he continued to trail behind Brian.

They rode for a couple of miles give or take, constantly yelling out Daniel's name, but had yet to hear any response, or catch sight of him. The rain was slowing up, thank the Lord for small favors, Adam had thought. Maybe that would help visibility and with the lack of heavy rainfall, they could hear their surroundings better too. Adam hoped that their luck would hold out...

Daniel drifted in and out of consciousness, listening for any sounds that might tell him his brothers were near. He knew they would be looking for him by now. He didn't know how long it had been dark, but he knew that he had woken up several times since it had gotten dark and he had seen or heard no one. They knew what area he was in, so he was sure it was only a matter of time.

He was soaked and chilled to the bone. He had hurled several times, as nausea gripped him. All the while he had tried feverishly to find a stick or something big enough to help him try to free himself, but couldn't find anything. _If I could just catch a break!_ He thought desperately. He was violently shivering all over. The pain had subsided somewhat, the cold seemed to have at least a temporary numbing effect. Daniel could tell that his leg was broken. He knew he had bled a lot too. He had enough presence of mind to realize that shock could set in soon if he wasn't found. All the sarcastic thoughts he'd had before dark were now gone. He began to pray to God for foregivness. Foregiveness for the blasphemy he'd shouted earlier. He knew he was in big trouble and he was really scared. He honestly didn't know if he would make it out of this one.

He thought about how he had fought with Adam about splitting up to look for strays. He once again found himself wishing that he hadn't argued with big brother.

Not that Adam had been completely right. He should have been fine. This was just a case of bad luck. Luck that could have happened to any of them. That thought scared him even more.

He began to hope and pray also that none of his brothers were hurt. Furthermore, he hoped that them searching for him in this mess didn't bring any harm to them. They could just as easily get hurt or sick in these elements as he could. He tried desperately not to think like that. The gravity of his situation was too heavy. He couldn't allow himself to even think that his brothers were anything other than healthy and on their way to help him. His thoughts continued to swirl as he felt the nausea grip him once again.

All Daniel could do once again was turn his head to the side and his body violently jerked as he heaved and hurled on the ground. He once again felt lightheaded and he felt the pain again as intense as it had been earlier. Then, unconsciousness claimed him...again.

Crane desperately called out to his younger brother, praying for a response. _Where the Hell is he?_ He thought to himself. He was beyond scared.

It was so damned cold out here, even with the rain diminishing, the cold front that it had ushered in had dropped the temperature at least fifteen degrees...maybe more, he thought. _He doesn't even have a coat. That denim is not gonna do anything to keep him warm._

Crane was unhurt and protected by his winter coat and his rain gear, yet he was shivering. He had only been out in it for a couple of hours. He had made it back to camp and had eaten and enjoyed a hot cup of coffee before the rain set in. Daniel hadn't had anything since lunch...That was nearly eight hours ago and Crane had no idea if his brother had any protection from the elements. Did he find shelter somewhere? Crane prayed that he had.

Then, a renewed sense of urgency swept over Crane and he announced to his brothers that they had to pick up the pace.

Adam was doing everything he could to not let his brothers know just how worried he truly was. Thank goodness it was so dark and they couldn't see his face. He was sure that it would show them the truth.

Adam knew that they needed to find Daniel quickly. If he was not hurt, they would have found him headed back to camp by now. Adam could think of nowhere in the vicinity the boy could have taken up shelter in.

He had only sent him out a few miles from camp on purpose. He had hoped the boy wouldn't catch on but when he agreed to them splitting up from each other, he had given Daniel the area closest to camp to search. He figured if he got too tired, the ride back to camp would be easier for him. _Why does he have to be so damned stubborn?_

He could hear the answer echoing in his mind. It was Hannah's voice, softly explaining to Adam that he and Daniel were too much alike. Adam had to admit that he was every bit as stubborn as his little brother. The kid came by it honestly. There was no need to beat him up over it anymore. His sweet wife was right...one hundred percent right, in fact.

"Daniel!" Brian's shout startled Adam from his thoughts. He noted the sound of panic in his brother's voice. It was uncharacteristic of Brian to show any fear. That rattled Adam's nerves even more.

"We're bound to find him any minute now." Adam offered, hoping to bring his younger brother's some hope. "If he stayed within the area I gave him to search, we should find him any minute. Keep your eyes peeled." Adam continued.

"Wait, what's that?" Brian shouted as the beam of his flashlight hit on a dark area on the ground just ahead of them. As they rode closer, they could see the lump on the ground take shape. It was their little brother sprawled out on the ground. Soaking wet and shivering, laying unconscious on the ground.

to be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Daniel lay motionless on the ground. Adam felt his heart leap into his throat as he shined his flashlight onto his little brother. His pants leg was covered in blood and it only took a couple of seconds for Adam to realize what was wrong. Daniel's leg was caught in the grips of a steel bear trap.

"Oh God! Danny?" Crane screamed as he took in the scene as Brian and Adam quickly dismounted and rushed to their injured brother.

Adam dropped down beside him on his left, Brian on his right. Crane couldn't move. He was frozen, the beam of his light shining down on the trio as he gazed from his saddle in horror.

"Keep your light right there!" Adam yelled up at Crane and Crane had done so, thinking to himself that he couldn't have done anything more even if he'd wanted to. He let out a deep sigh, only then realizing that he'd been holding his breath since he had caught sight of Daniel and his predicament.

"Ok, Adam, we have to open this trap." Brian said gravely.

"Wait, let's get a better look first. We don't wanna make the damage any worse." Adam replied.

As the beam of Crane's flashlight shone on Daniel's leg in the trap, Adam couldn't help but wince. The sight of it was nauseating. The leg of his jeans was soaked in blood and Adam could see that the tooth of the trap had dug mercilessly into Daniel's shin, a few inches above his foot. It had to be excruciatingly painful. Adam put his head down on Daniels' chest and felt a strong heartbeat.

"Hey, Danny? Can you hear me buddy?" Adam asked as he placed his hand on the boys chest and tried to shake him a little.

Daniel moaned a little and turned his head side to side, but Adam couldn't rouse him.

Adam continued to inspect the contraption and realized that there was no release lever. They would have to pry it open with their hands.

"Ok now Brian. We gotta be real careful. Make sure you feel the spring catch when you pull back. I don't want it snapping back shut before his leg is free of it, nor do I want either of us losing a hand." Adam explained, as calmly as he could.

"Yeah, I got it. Crane, get off the horse and get over here and grab Dan'ls shoulders. When we get it open, pull him clear of the trap, you got it?" Brian's words effectively sprang a frozen Crane into action.

"Got it." Crane answered.

He crouched down behind Daniel's head, his hands reaching underneath the boy's arms as he instinctively took his flashlight and secured it on his shoulder, curling his head to the side so that it would hold the light in place, effectively keeping the beam of it shining down on the leg in the trap, so that Adam and Brian could see what they were doing.

"I'm here Danny. I gotcha, buddy. We're gonna getcha outta this thing". Crane whispered in his ear.

"Ok, Brian on the count of three." Adam said then continued. "One...two...three."

Brian and Adam both strained with all their might and the trap finally sprang open and Crane pulled Daniel's body towards him, freeing him from the traps grip. He immediately grabbed the flashlight with his left hand so as to again shine it down on the leg as Adam inspected the injury.

"It's pretty nasty." Adam said as he ran his hand gingerly down Daniel's injured leg.

"The bone's broken isn't it?" Brian asked, also inspecting the leg.

"Oh yeah, it's broken alright." Adam said, his voice full of regret. "He's lost a lot of blood too." Adam knew the boy was likely in shock. Knew moreover that they needed to help him fast. What to do next? Adam thought quickly.

"We gotta warm him up somehow." Adam said with his voice full of tension.

Crane quickly took off his rain gear, and stripped off his winter coat which was dry thanks to the protection of the rain gear and spread it over Daniel's torso. The rain had stopped completely now, but the temperature was still dropping. Luckily, it was only predicted to drop into the upper forties, but with the rain and the wind, it made it feel much colder. They needed to get Daniel warm.

Crane checked Daniel's pulse and it seemed strong and steady, maybe a little fast he thought to himself.

Brian and Adam had by this time taken off their own heavy jackets and spread them over Daniel too and they were both now rubbing Daniel's hands, trying to produce some warmth for them.

"Come on buddy. Hang in there, we're here and we're gonna take care of ya." Adam spoke to Daniel, hoping he could hear him.

"Ok, this is what we're gonna do." Brian suddenly said with authority. "Adam, we can't get him back to camp like this. You guys are gonna have to try and start a fire here, while I ride up to the Table Mountain rangers station and have them send out a helicopter at first light, just like when Evan got hurt on roundup. Ok?"

"Yeah, I think that's our only option. It's too far to try to get him back to the campsite in his condition." Adam agreed and Brian quickly helped Crane gather up wood as Adam gathered Daniel up in his arms, desperately trying to bring warmth to his cold, limp body.

Brian lit out for the ranger's station about ten minutes later as Adam and Crane, effectively started a fire and huddled with Daniel as close to it as they safely dared. It had been a challenge to start the fire with everything surrounding them so wet, but after a few painstaking moments, they succeeded.

Crane had pulled out his canteen and they began to try to rouse Daniel enough to try to hydrate him.

Even though it was pitch dark around them, the light of the fire and the beam of the flashlight showed them both how terribly pale Daniel was. He had lost a lot of blood and was chilled to the bone. Why hadn't they brought the kid a change of dry clothes from their campsite? Daniel moaned and moved his head from side to side, but he just wouldn't wake up.

"Crane, I think I'd better go back to the campsite and get some dry blankets and clothes for him. I'm not gonna take the time to try packing up a tent, but we have to get him warmed up as much as we can." Adam said, his voice too shaky for Crane's liking.

"Yeah, we have to do whatever we can to get him warm. You should be able to make it there and back in no more than two hours with the rain gone." Crane offered.

"Yeah. I'll be back as quick as I can...and Crane? If anything happens...I mean, changes...Fire two shots in the air, like always...ok? Adam said, his voice still shaking.

"Ok, Adam." Crane answered, another chill running down his back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Brian should be more than half way to the rangers station by now. Adam should have made it to camp and be on his way back by now, Crane thought as he continued to stoke the fire as he cradled an unconscious Daniel in his arms.

Daniel was a lot warmer now and beginning to stir. He was moaning and groaning, but not completely conscious which was heartbreaking for Crane. But, he was actually just as worried about the fate of Brian and Adam, off in the darkness in the wet and cold, without the benefit of their warm coats.

Brian had his warm vest on and had put his rain gear back on to protect him from the elements, but Adam hadn't even bothered to do that. Crane sincerely hoped that Adam had taken the time at the campsite to put some warmer clothes on himself.

As he pondered all of these things, he felt Daniel stirring more and his eyes began to flutter.

"Daniel?" Wake up kiddo...I gotcha, you're gonna be alright, can you hear me?" Daniel slowly opened his eyes. Crane could see the pain in them.

"Crane?" He whispered. Then..."Oh God, it hurts like Hell!" He cried out and then started to moan again.

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry kid. Brian's gone for help, you just gotta hang in there." Crane said holding Daniel even tighter as he spoke. He was almost sorry that he'd roused the boy.

"Here, try to drink some water." Crane held his canteen up to Daniel's mouth and let him get a drink. He held it down and Crane tried to prompt him to take more but Daniel refused.

"It hurts bad Crane. I can't drink, it's making me sick to my stomach. Oh God, I don't think I can stand this!" Daniel's breaths were coming way too fast and Crane knew his little brother was starting to panic.

"Calm down Danny. Tell me, how did you get yourself in this mess anyway?" Crane asked, hoping to give him something else to think about rather than the pain itself.

Daniel sucked in a deep breath and started to try to talk. "C..Crane," Daniel began, his voice shaking. "I have...the worst...lu...luck in the w..world." In between gasps for breath he proceded to tell his big brother how everything had happened his voice calming the more he spoke.

Crane couldn't believe it. He agreed with Daniel that it was just too much bad luck for one person in one day. He had to laugh a little in spite of the grim circumstances they were in.

"And if you ever wondered what it would feel like to stick your leg in a bear trap, I can tell ya it hurts like hell. Don't try it yourself..." Daniel said, his voice barely above a whisper now.

Wow, Crane could hardly believe it. This kid is tough as nails. He's making jokes after all of this? Crane's mood suddenly lightened a little. He knew in that moment that Daniel would be ok. Nothing, not even this, could hold his little brother down for long, As Crane thought this to himself, he felt himself swelling with pride.

"Ok, shh shh. Just try to relax. That's enough, just take deep breaths now, Crane said, then added with a chuckle, "you know? I think I'll take your word on that kid." Then Crane let out a little laugh as he stroked Daniel's soft hair with his hand. "I'll just take your word on that." He repeated.

When Adam returned, he too, was relieved to see that Daniel was conscious. He and Crane worked methodically together. First, they used their pocket knives to cut Daniel's boot off of his injured leg, then carefully took off all his wet clothes and effectively papoosed him in a warm sleeping bag and threw two warm, dry blankets over him.

Adam wrapped himself up in a blanket after wrapping one around Crane. They sat up the rest of the night as Daniel came in and out of consciousness. He was in terrible pain. Crane and Adam both knew, and there was little they could do to help with that. They kept giving him small sips of water. His passing out was really the only relief he had. All they could do for him was keep him warm and dry...and keep a check of his vital signs.

Crane had reiterated to Adam the events that happened that landed Daniel in this predicament. Adam too, couldn't believe all the dumb luck.

"Hey, kid, Adam said to Daniel when he came too again, "I love you but remind me not to stand next to you in a thunderstorm, ok?"

"Oh har har." Daniel replied, not even bothering to open his eyes. tears streaming down both sides of his face. He was clearly still in a lot of pain.

Adam gathered him up closer and kissed the top of his head, trying not to jostle him too much so as to add to his pain. All Adam could see as he looked down at him was that helpless little eight year old boy crying over their parents' deaths. As hard as Adam tried, he just couldn't help but see his little brothers as children, especially when they were vulnerable like this.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully and Brian returned just before daylight. He informed them that the rescue chopper would be in the air at dawn and it should take them an hour or maybe even less, to reach them.

"I'd rather hoped that you would come with them Bri. Geez, you must be worn out!" Adam scolded.

"Nah, I'm good. I wasn't leaving my horse up there! Hey, how is he doin'?" Brian asked anxiously.

"He's hanging in there, aren't ya bud?" Adam said, looking down at their kid brother.

"I'm trying." Daniel whispered.

"Hey partner! You're awake. You had me worried there little man!" Brian said as he broke out in a relieved grin, then continued, "Didn't we teach you not to step in bear traps?"

Daniel looked up at Adam and said "remind me to kick his ass later!"

"Oh, now that's a fine way to be...I save your ass and you wanna kick mine?" Brian retorted, patting Daniel on his uninjured foot.

"I'm sure he'll be grateful later, once they pump him with pain killers. He's had a pretty rough night Bri." Adam grinned.

"Yeah, ain't we all? Brian agreed as he moved to warm up by the fire.

"You can say that again." Crane threw in.

"Maybe so, but I'll trade places with any one of ya right now!" Daniel said with a groan.

Adam hoped that Daniel knew he would trade places with him in a second to take the pain away from him...Any father would.

to be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Brian had been right. Even though they had to land a good quarter of a mile from them in an open area, the rescue team reached the brothers fairly quickly and after checking Daniel over, they stablized his broken leg and carried him by stretcher back to the helicopter. Within two hours of daybreak, he was in flight and was once again headed to a hospital.

He was treated at the county hospital for mild hypothermia, dehydration, blood loss and his broken leg was temporarily splinted. It had taken twenty eight stitches to close the gash in his leg as it was so deep, so they started an antibiotic to take care of a slight infection that had set up in the wound. It would need time to heal some before Daniel's leg could be casted, but the doctor explained that if all went well, he would be discharged home in a few days, then hed would need to return for a follow up and casting.

While Daniel was still in the hospital, His older brothers had actually returned to high country and rounded up the rest of the strays, leaving him in Hannah's capable, mothering hands. None of them wanted to leave him, but the job still had to get done and the doctor reassured them that Daniel's condition was stable.

Hannah had agreed to stay with him during the day and allow Evan to stay with him in the evenings if needed while she would return home with Ford and Guthrie.

Hannah slipped into Daniel's hospital room quietly that second morning. She had the letter she had found in his room but wondered if maybe she shouldn't talk with him about it. He had been through a lot and she didn't want to cause him any embarassment or grief. She couldn't help herself though, feeling it needed to be done.

As Daniel stirred Hannah spoke. "Hey, how ya feelin' cowboy?"

"Kinda like I need to find a new line of work." Daniel answered with a small smile.

"Guess the pain medicine is working. You look a lot better than the last time I saw you." Hannah replied, noticing that his face seemed much more relaxed and his color was coming back.

"Mmm hmm. I highly recommend this stuff." Daniel replied, still smiling as he pointed at his I.V. pole.

Hannah couldn't help but laugh. She again wondered if she should wait to speak to him later, when he wasn't on so much medication, but decided to go forward with the conversation anyway, for fear that if she put it off she wouldn't get up the nerve again.

"Um, Daniel. I'm so sorry, but I found this in your jacket pocket while you were gone. I shouldn't have looked at it...but you know me...I did anyway." She looked down rather sheepishly as she held the letter out for Daniel to take.

As Daniel looked at the letter he closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, he blushed a little then spoke. "Hannah, I just got mad and I couldn't talk to anybody, so I wrote it down. Things seem to come out better when I write 'em down anyway. But, I wasn't ever gonna give it to him."

"But why not Daniel? If it's how you really feel then I think he should hear it." Hannah explained.

"It's just...hard. That's just not how guys talk to each other." Daniel replied.

"It's how _men_ talk, or should talk...to each other." Hannah corrected.

"I don't know, maybe. I just...I can't seem to talk to Adam without arguing anymore. What's the point anyway? He's still gonna feel how he feels about the music career and I'm still gonna want to do it." Daniel replied then let out a long sigh.

"Yes, but the two of you need to find some common ground. You need to listen to each other. I really think you're wrong about Adam not _wanting_ you to have a career. Can't you see that he's just scared? He doesn't feel like he can protect you once you leave home, Daniel." Hannah explained.

"Yeah, I guess I never really thought about it that way...and I guess I didn't help make him feel any better about being able to take care of myself this time, did I? Daniel asked laughing with his sister in law.

"Nope. And you need to remember, there are worse things out there in this world than bear traps that you can fall into, and that...is what scares the Hell outta your big brother." Hannah smiled while pointing a motherly finger at Daniel.

"_Worse?_ Hannah, all due respect, but have you looked at my leg?" Daniel replied in mock indignation.

"I'm being serious, Daniel." Hannah sighed.

"I'm sorry, I know. Thanks, Hannah. I guess I will _try_ to see things from Adam's perspective a little more." Daniel said as his eyes started growing heavy again.

"Well, I think that's a good call, young man." Hannah said smiling, and she gave him a pat on his hand as he drifted off to sleep again.

Hannah knew that she'd gotten through to him. She instinctively hoped that things would be a little better now, with at least one of the feuding brothers being able to see the other one's point of view. She hoped and prayed that Daniel would remember their conversation. Well, she had meddled enough, she decided. She would leave the rest up to fate.

In spite of his injuries, Daniel was released from the hospital after four days. Adam, Brian and Crane had by then returned from high country too.

Once everyone was back under the same roof, Adam was finally able to relax a little. The fence was properly mended and they had managed to recover all thirty head and doctored them while they had them corraled before putting them back out to pasture. Adam wondered to himself if it had been worth it. Losing thirty head of cattle was probably cheaper than the cost of their newest hospital bill.

He shook the thought from his mind as he quietly made his way into Crane's and Daniel's bedroom. It was their first night home all together under the same roof. Adam sat down on the edge of Daniel's bed, watching him sleep.

There he was again, that eight year old boy with his soft bangs hanging too long in his face. How in the world would Adam ever be able to see these guys as grown men? Especially the younger four. They were his little buckaroos and when they got sick or hurt, it made them seem smaller and even more vulnerable.

"Oh Danny. You're gonna put me in an early grave, for sure kiddo." Adam sighed as he watched the boy sleep...or so he thought.

"The name's Daniel..._Dad_." Adam heard as he looked down and caught site of Daniel's face. He had one eye open and a cocky grin on his face, staring back at Adam.

Adam caught the humor in his statement and grinned back at the boy and replied "Don't call me _Dad_, Daniel. The name's Adam."

He mussed Daniel's hair, covered him up with his blanket and got up to leave when Daniel called after him. "Hey Adam?"

"Yeah?" Adam turned back to look at his little brother.

"Sorry I worried you...again." He said, looking sheepishly down at the blanket Adam had just covered him with.

"That's ok Daniel. Just try and stay outta trouble til tomorrow. Hannah's baking you a birthday cake and if it's all the same to you, I'd like to be able to sit down and enjoy a piece of it without any life or death drama, ok?"

"Ok," Daniel replied. "Sure hope you got me a good present. I really deserve one after all I've been through." Daniel said trying to give Adam one of his best pitiful little brother looks.

"Oh yeah? Don't hold your breath, _Daniel_! You're a grown man now, remember? You are way too old to be worrying about presents like some little kid!" Adam said over his shoulder as he walked to the door, smiling to himself as he closed it behind him.

_Dammit, Why do I even try with him?_ Daniel thought to himself. It's like Guthrie had told him time and again, he can never quite pull off getting one over on ol' Adam!

epilogue to follow...


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue

Two weeks had passed and everything on the Circle Bar 7 ranch was settling back into a state of normalcy. Normal for the McFadden clan wasn't everyone's normal. They could never be accused of letting things get boring, but still, all was relatively quiet. Drama free, so to speak.

Daniel was sitting on the front porch, crutches laid next to him, picking out a new tune on his guitar, when Adam walked over from the barn and decided to join him.

"I guess I'm the only one that hasn't signed that thing yet." Adam said, motioning towards the new cast on Daniel's leg.

"Yep. You're the only one left. Our brother's think they're funny, but you'll be nice, right?" Daniel said rather sarcastically.

Adam studied all the cute artwork and writing on the cast. Crane had written: Daniel stands here (with an arrow pointed down)...so you won't find Crane standing anywhere near here!

Evan's offering was: Way to go little brother, you really stepped in it this time!

Adam had to laugh out loud when he read Brian's offering: Hello ladies, my name is Dan'l and I'm pitiful. How about a sympathy date?

He then admired some pretty nice artwork, he knew immediately it was Ford's. It was an incredibly impressive likeness of Charlie Brown, complete with the dark cloud over his head with a caption underneath that said "Why is everybody always picking on me?"

Adam smiled warmly as he read Hannah's handwriting: I may be jinxed but my sister still loves me with a happy face drawn underneath it.

Even Guthrie had drawn a picture of a cowboy holding an umbrella, standing in the rain, with a bolt of lightning drawn coming out of the sky and pointed straight at the umbrella, complete with: Love, Guthrie written beneath it, which also made Adam smile.

"Ok, hand it over." Adam requested as he held his hand out for the marker Daniel had in his pocket.

"What about that promise?" Daniel asked, shooting Adam a grumpy look.

Adam laughed and agreed. He thought for a minute, shook his head then wrote: Daniel, your big brother loves you, no matter how bad you screw up! He signed it Love, Adam.

As Daniel studied what Adam wrote, Adam put a hand on his shoulder and stared at his little brother for a minute. Then he finally spoke. "Daniel, I do love you, more than you'll ever know. Please don't hate me for worrying about you."

"I could never hate you Adam. I love you too much." Daniel replied sincerely.

There he was again. That eight year old boy looking up at big brother for approval, Adam thought, but shook his head, trying his best to stay in the present.

"Well, good. You're stuck with me anyhow." Adam continued. "I appreciate all you've been doing around here, in spite of being hurt, Daniel. It must've been hard working on that tractor yesterday with your handicap."

"Nah, it was a piece of cake." Daniel replied, sarcastically rolling his eyes as he remembered all the difficulty he had maneuvering around the tractor with that cast on his leg. Then, he drew in a deep breath and blew it out as he decided to really talk to his brother.

"Adam, I've been wanting to talk to you about something." Daniel continued.

"Sure. I'm all ears, what's up?" Adam replied.

"I'm just sorry about all the fights we've had lately. I know I've apologized before...but...I just wanna say that I think I understand where you're coming from." Daniel said, looking straight into Adam's eyes.

Adam did his best to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat. "Well, I appreciate that Daniel. You know I'm sorry too, right?" Adam finally said.

"Yeah, I know." Daniel replied, never breaking eye contact with his big brother, then he continued. "I'm scared too...about the music thing. I didn't realize that about myself when we were arguing, but I had a talk with Hannah a while back and...well, she told me that she felt like maybe you were a little scared about what could happen to me if I try to make a career in music. Then, I got to thinkin' about it and I guess...that's been my problem too. I mean, I have to try it and I'm gonna go for it...I want it so bad, Adam. But...it is scary to me too. Leavin' the security of home, the rejection I'll have to face...it's terrifying but it's still what I want. I want it really, really bad...can you understand that?

As Daniel spoke, Adam had a multitude of emotions run through him. He was proud of Daniel for speaking to him man to man. He was also scared to death to hear the resolve in his voice. He wasn't going to back down. Adam could hear the determination as it flowed from the young man and he knew in that moment, that Daniel had really made up his mind.

Adam realized too in that moment that Daniel had found both courage and confidence in himself, likely as a result of overcoming all the obstacles that had been put in front of him in the last year. He had survived a lot more in his nineteen years than most people would ever have to survive in one lifetime. Adam also realized something else. _He can do it. He has the talent, the grit, the tenacity. He'll be alright._

"Yes, I do understand. You're right too. You do have to go for it. You've been preparing for it your whole life. I just hope I've given you a strong sense of right and wrong...cause you're gonna need that, Daniel. It's a hard business and there's a lot of ways to go wrong in it." Adam replied as he saw tears welling up in Daniel's eyes, then realized his own eyes were welling too.

"You've given me everything I need and more, Adam. You've been the best father I could've ever had and I won't let you down." Daniel replied as he wiped his tears from his face with his sleeve.

"No. Our dad was the best...but I tried to raise you the same way he raised me and...I think maybe I did ok and, I know you're gonna be fine and I know you won't let me down. Still, it's not an easy path you're choosing to take, but, I can't think of one person in this world more equipped to handle it than you. You've come through a lot and I know in my heart that you'll make it in the music business too." Adam said thoughtfully.

"You do? You really think so?" Daniel asked, wide eyed and suddenly grinning.

_Damn. There's that eight year old again. Adam shook his head and reached over to muss Daniel's hair and replied. "I do. I really do."_

Daniel sat his guitar aside and reached over and hugged Adam, burying his head on his big brothers' shoulder. When he finally pulled back he looked at Adam and simply said "Thanks _Dad._"

Adam swallowed hard again and said "You're welcome _Danny._"

They sat there next to each other for a long time, saying nothing more. There was really nothing left to say. They were finally for once...seeing things eye to eye.

the end...


End file.
